C'est la vie ( It's life), Move on
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: A Dareya Os. Couldn't sumraized it more. Just peep inside to know more.


**He'ya Friendz**

 **Am here with a new story again based on Dareya. Idea was inspired by a song. Hope you all like it.**

 **And remamber one thing I used french language somewhere as the scene was of paris. But I've translated them in english in bracket.**

 **Now Enjoy. And Do Review.**

The early morning sun rays breathed life into the earth. The previous night's rain had washed away the city's grime, leaving everything outside like new and shining with water droplets.

A beautiful girl with shoulder length hair , wearing a knee-length dress, bright red heels, And Her big, bright eyes were sultry and eccentric, an amazing mixture of jade green, blue and gold like shimmering gemstones. They were gorgeous, in their own right. Her slightly parted lips were so full and red. she was waiting for someone at the bustling streets. The city landscape shone beautifully in the sunlight. It was like a fairytale- waking up to a completely new world. Needless to say it was an exaggeration, but still.

A hot shot guy With his killer looks, charming personality, and great wealth, came there. Girls fall for him left and right, but too bad he didn't give any attention to them. He was one hell of a good-looking man.

The man for who shreya waited from last 10-20 minutes.

He was the one shreya would run to in her times of distress, always. He was the one who always stand beside her in her every problem. He was his friend. But losing him, if it were to ever happen, would kill her. The idea that he could have such an effect on her life scared shreya, nearly more than anything. He was the perfect man for her, and she was definitely a right fit for him.

She had a very beautiful bouquet of red roses in her hand for her love, her soulmate and now, there was no holding back. Today, she was going to propose him.

She was looking very nervous.

"Shreya" , she turned her head as she realized , Daya , the love of her life, her soulmate was behind her. She laid out a soft sigh and turned completely around. She smiled. "Tumne mujhe yhan kyun bulaya hai ?", Daya asked.

Before he knew it She handed him the beautiful flowers and hugged him. There was a man playing the violin. He was of old age, yet he could still play an old romantic song so well it .

"I L0ve You Daya sir. I L0ve you so much. and I can't imagine my life without you", Finally she able to say it to him.

But he was stunned to hear her. He pulled himself from her "Ye kya kah ri ho tum Shreya, Maine tumhe kabhi us nazar se nhi dekha ", he said.

"You're lieing, I know you love me. Tabhi to Jab bhi mujhe jaruart hoti thi , aap mere sath hote the , aap mere lie kitne concern ho , meri itni care karte ho. It all shows your love to me", she continued to speak as she looked at him with a sly look on her face.

"Shreya , kisi ki care karna , uske lie concern hona, it doesn't mean that He loves you. You are my friend . Aur main apne sabhi friends ka ese hi saath deta hoon. You're just a girl like any other girl to me", he said.

"Aur aapki ankhe.. imne to sirf mere lie pyar hi dikhta hai ", she said .

"In ankho me tumne vahi dekha Jo tum dekhna chahti thi. But the truth is I don't love you. I Really Don't Love You" , he said harshly and gone.

A sequence of unforgettable, unbearable pain coursed through her. Her body had shaken , and manipulated like it was being torn and shredded into pieces . she was kneeling down and burst into tears.

After 2 Months... At Paris.

A man grab his breakfast in a downtown bistro. As he sat alone in the restaurant's patio, he was caught off-goons by the pouring sound of gunshots coming to his direction.

Before he could escape, someone had taken a hold of his hand to lead him away from the scene.

It was a man with an amazing height.

"Just keep running," he ordered him .

He followed the man's orders , unaware that the man had just taken a shot in the shoulder for him.

He ignored his wound and in a swift motion.

"Who the hell are these peoples and why they firing on you? ", Asked second man.

"I had some business issues with them ", Answered First man .

"OK", he said and grabbed his hand and they ran inside the building, past the lobby, and hid inside a small storage room used to store mechanical parts.

"s'il vous plaît venir ici au restaurent. c'est urgent",

(Plz come here at restaurant , its urgent)

First man heard him at his phone as his head scouted their surroundings.

After some time the officers were there. And the goons were caught.

Now Officers went to them.

Officer : Bonjour monsieur . Je m'appelle Stefano. (Hello sir. Am Stefano).

Daya : salut! Je m'appelle Daya. Et cela est Sameer. nous sommes de indienne. je t'ai appelé.

(Hii ! am Daya . And this is sameer . we are from India. I called you.

And they described whole incident to them.

Officier : Monsieur bien.

(Fine sir. We'll see them )

Officier : Vous vivez ici à paris Voulez- (do you live here at paris).

Sameer : Oui. (Yes)

Officier : Et vous, monsieur. ( And you sir)

Daya : Non, officielle. ( No officer)

Officier : Une visite touristique ?

(Do you have a tourist viza?)

Daya : Oui.

Ils examinent les passports . (They examine the passport)

Officier : Merci Monsieur, et bon sejour . ( Thank you sir , Have a nice day).

Daya : merci. ( thank you)

And After an intense one-hour session with French investors, They both were about to leave when sameer noticed "Are apko to kafi chot lagi hai. There is a hospital nearby . Come, let's go there", Said Sameer.

"No, its ok . Am fine", Said Daya.

"No, you're not. come", he asked forcly and grabbed his hand and dragged him.

After Daya's dressing "Thank you " , he said.

"No, I must Thank you. You saved my life. Otherwise who one puts their life in danger for someone. Thank you", he said .

Daya smiled too.

"To aap yhan ghumne aye hai ", asked first man.

"Haan" , he said.

"Khan ruke hai aap ", he asked.

"Actually , maine yhan ek hotel ki booking ki thi kal ki. Par meri flight delay ho gayi thi. Aur unka mere sath koi contact nhi ho paya to unhe lga main nhi a rha hoon. So unhone vo room kisi aur ko de dia. Aur ab dekhna padega kisi aur hotel me.", he said.

"To hotel me dekhne ki kya jarurat hai. main yahi rahta hoon. Tum mere ghar chalo", said sameer.

"Are nhi .. nhi . Khamkha me tumhe paresani hogi", he said.

"Paresani vali kya baat hai. Aur tumne Jo mere lie Jo kia hai uske badle me to ye kuch bhi nhi h", he said.

"Sameer, I have not done any favor on you . That's my duty so You do not have to do anything for me for that.

"Ok fine! But we are Friends now so I don't think you have any trouble in staying at your Friend's house", he smirked. "Come on.."

Sighing, he did what he asked. There was no point in denying him, he wouldn't give up anyway.

Sameer drove car to the house.

"Vese Apko dekh kar lagta nhi hai ke Aap yhan ghumne aye hai", said Sameer.

"Esa kyun" , he asked.

"Jo log ghumne ate hai vo ya to family ke sath ate hai ya friends ke sath.. aur aap to akele hai", he said.

A sad expression took place on his face.

" What happen , I've said something wrong" , Asked sameer.

"No .. you're right. Actually I am here to find someone , to apologize to her", he said.

"Apologize ! Ah so The matter of love is this ha ?", he said.

"Yeah. Actually. ", he said." She's My Love , My Life , My Everything. And I hurt her a lot. Pta nhi vo ab mujhe kabhi maaf karegi bhi ya nhi".

 **FlashBack ~**

Daya hurt shreya and now he realized his mistake and his love to her. But before realizing shreya quit cid as she can't face Daya. And she gone somewhere. But where no one know. And after going her the life is made hell for him. He saw shreya's face everywhere. He imagined her. He broke. so he decided to found her. And he remembered that shreya completed her graduation in Paris and she had very emotional attachment from this city. so he decided to come here and found her.

 **FlashBack Over.**

"Ah.. don't worry. Tum usse itna pyar karte ho , vo tumhe jarur maaf kar degi.", Said sameer.

"Tum akele rahte ho?" , asked Daya.

"Rahta tha , par ab meri hone vali fiancee mere sath rahti hai", he answered.

Moments latter they reached home. " Daya tum chalo , main car park karke ata hoon" . he said.

Daya went towards the door.

"Sameerr.. Dekho main.." A girl opened the door in excitement and stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening . "Daya sir ".. she said in surprised.

"Shreya...", he said.

Meanwhile Sameer came "Do you know each other?", he asked surprisingly.

"Yeah , we've worked together in cid ", they said simultaneously.

Sameer surprised. "ohh that's great ,

phir to Daya ke yhan rahne se tumhe koi problem nhi hogi shreya" , he said.

"Isne meri jaan bchayi thi, aur iske pas rahne ka koi thikana nhi tha to main use yhin le aya. Shreya tum Daya ko iska room dikha do, main fresh hokar ata hoon. Daya tum bhi fresh ho jao .

Shreya take Daya to guest room. "Aap yhan kyun aye hai , apne sab kuch khatam to kar dia tha , phir ab yhan kya kar rahe hai", she asked in a bit temper.

"Shreya , main yhan kisi kaam se aya hoon , par tum ese kyun behave kar ri ho, khin Sameer se rishta tay hone ke bad bhi tumhare dil me mere lie feelings to nhi hai ? Are you still in love with me?", he asked.

"N-no! ..." she looked downward.

"Really.. to tum ye baat meri ankhon me dekhkar kyun nhi bolti", he moved towards her.

His expression softened as an apologetic look spread across his face. "Am Sorry Shreya" He leaned in closer, his warm hand touching her cheek. His breath tickled her face.

"Its ok . vese bhi Ab in sab baton se koi fark nhi padta sir" she slapped his hands away, taking a step backwards. she huffed, trying to control her breathing. He was way too close for comfort.

"Shreya, I .. I love you. Tumhare chale Jane ke baad mujhe ehsaas hua ki tum mere lie kya mayne rakhti hoon. The life is hell without you. And I know you still love me", he said.

Her eyes filled with... pain. She blinked, trying to cover it up . the sadness pooling in her eyes.

" N-no! I dont.", Her voice went up an octave and she backed away a bit, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

A teardrop escape as she felt the warm water rolling down her cheeks. she moved her shaking hand up, wiping the teardrop. His hand reached out, brushing her cheek. " Then why You crying," he said bluntly.

Her eyes cast downwards, not wanting to see his face.

An awkward silence filled the air after that.

"Vo meri ankh me kuch chla gya", she quickly turned around to walk out , but he grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers with his own. "shreya , look at me plz", he said.

shreya raised her face to him and looked in his eyes. "Daya , her friend, her lover, the guy who broke her heart and now the man who is slowly trying to piece it together.

How could he do this to her?", she thought.

"Shreya ... I ..I really Love you and am coming here to take you..", he speaking when shreya cut him.

"Sir please. Main koi toy nhi hoon jise jab chahe fenk dia aur jab chahe utha lia . so please just away from me", she hissed at him and went out.

Daya was disappointed. He never think that he will meet her like this. He was sad. His eyes filled with pain and tears.

The Evening passed and night approached.

They Finished their dinner and Daya & Sameer went out for the night walk.

During the walk Daya was dipped in his thoughts when Sameer intruppet him "kya soch ra hai bhai , apni girlfriend ke bare me", He asked.

"Erm...nhi ese hi" , he said.

"Tum shreya ko kese jante ho", Asked Daya.

"Vo mere dad ke friend ki beti hai. actual me hum bachpan ke dost hai. Hmare ghar vale apni dosti rishtedari me badlna chahte the to .. unhone hmari shadi tay kar di. Aur ab to main bhi usse pyar karne lga hoon .

"Aur vo"? he asked.

"obviously vo bhi karti hogi aur nhi to.. use bhi ho hi jaega", Sameer

They talk for some more time when A person bumped hard into Daya and his vallet fell down. sameer put it and his gaze fell upon a pic. " Ye.. ye shreya ki pic tumhare pas kya kar rahi hai", he asked.

"Sameer ..vo.. " he stammered.

"Khin shreya hi to vo ladki nhi h na jiske bare me tum subh kah rahe the", he asked.

"Erm ..Haan.. par ab shreya mujhse..", Sameer cut him.

"shreya ne mujhse itni badi baat chupayi, usne muze kabhi tumhare bare me kuch nhi btaya", This aggravated Him.

He rushing his home. Daya followed him tryind to stop him. but he didn't . "Shreya .. shreya .. " , he shouted.

"kya hua sameer.. why are you shouting",? she asked.

"Tumne mujhe btaya kyun nhi ke tumhari life me pahle koi aur ladka tha jisse tum pyar karti thi" , he asked in high temper.

Shreya amazed to hear this. she looked at Daya first and then sameer " sameer main vo.." , she opened her mouth to say but Sameer didn't listen her and went into his room.

shreya too went behind him.

Next Day the half day passed.

"Daya sir ", she called him in anger.

Daya turned to her. " apne sameer ko kya kha hmare bare me.. ke hum bhut kareeb the . How could you do this ? ." , she asked.

"Kya! shreya Maine esa use kuch bhi nhi kha tha " , he said.

"To phir use hmare past ke bare m kese pta chla ", she asked.

"Shreya ... vo incidently usne tumhari pic dekh li thi mere pass", he said.

"Incidently ya janbhujkar ? ", she asked. smirked annoyingly.

"Shreya Maine Jan bhujkar kuch bhi nhi kia. ye sab incidently hi hua tha. Haan main use btana chahta tha par ese nhi. ", he said.

"Aapne sab jan bhujkar kia hai . Apke lie sab kuch kitna asaan hai na jab man kia "Apne mujhe apni zindagi se chale jane ke lie kah dia aur jab man kia aap mere jindagi me chale aye. Pyar ko to khel samjh rkha hai na apne. ya phir... sayad aap mujhse pyar karte hi nhi. Mujhe sameer ke sath dekhkar aapka ego hurt ho gya hoga , aap jealous feel kar rahe ho. aur isiliye ap ye rishta tod dena chahte ho. par main apki tarah nhi hoon. Haan main apse ab bhi pyar karti hoon , bhut pyar karti hoon. par sameer ... main use hurt nhi kar sakti. main is rishte se ese hi move on nhi kar sakti", she said and went out.

Now these lines hit Daya's heart like a terrible blow He felt guilt and shame.

After some time he went to shreya with Sameer. "Shreya , Maine tumhe bhut hurt kia hai. Maine bhut sari galatiyan ki hai aur ab main use sudharna chahta hoon. Maine sameer ko sach bta diya hai ke hmare bich me kabhi kuch nhi hua tha. Maine sirf hamesa tumhe hurt kia hai . par ab ... " , he held shreya's hand and went to Sameer and gave it in sameer's hand.

" Tum dono sath me bhut khus rahoge. Am happy for you guyz. Main ab tum Dono ke bich kabhi nhi aunga. Kal subh hote hi main yhan se chla jaunga. Sameer , shreya ka khyal rakhna. " he said and and went out.

They both stood there frozen for several long moments, each afraid to make a move trapped in their own prison of emotions. Sameer, afraid she would flee if he approached, shreya trapped in the torment of her own conflict. At last she broke the silence, her voice a sorrowful whisper "Main abhi ati hoon", she said and went.

Daya was outside walk on the streets of paris with his guitar. It had gotten dark, but the decorated street lights hanging above him shone like small diamond rocks on top of his head.

He played the guitar which he was usually playing whenever he sad.

C'est la vie

I wish it could be easier for

You and me

I'm trying to pretend like I'm not

Almost sweet

But the truth is I can't stand to see you

So happy

Oh! Happy with somebody else not me

No, don't ask me

Don't ask me how I'm feeling lately

Yeah, I'm happy

The truth is that I'm lying baby

Do I, do I even love you?

Do I, do I even care?

Or is it 'cause another lover

Is loving you somewhere!

Oh! Na na na

Tell me how do I pretend like I'm not

Loosing my mind

Seeing you with someone else, oh baby!

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

Oh! Na na na

I can't wait till the day I'd move on

There you go

Looking like you did when we first

Fell in love

I wish I could pretend like I don't

Care at all

But the truth is I can't help I want you

More and more

And my mind is made up but my heart won't let go!

No, don't ask me

Don't ask me what I'm feeling lately

Yeah, I'm happy

The truth is that I'm lying baby

Do I, do I even love you?

Do I, do I even care?

Or is it 'cause another lover

Is loving you somewhere!

Oh! Na na na

Tell me how do I pretend like I'm not

Loosing my mind

Seeing you with someone else, oh baby!

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

Oh! Na na na

I can't wait till the day I'd move on

I'm not jealous no I swear it ain't like that, oh baby!

Girl no hate but you can do better than that, oh baby!

Oh! Help me. Oh! Help me now

Talk to me. talk to me now

Oh! Help me. Oh! Help me now

Would you talk to me. talk to me now

Oh! Na na na

Tell me how do I pretend like I'm not

Loosing my mind

Seeing you with someone else, oh baby!

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

Oh! Na na. hey-ho

Can't move on

At the another side shreya was sitting at the terrace. The unbearable pain was clearly visible on her face. She felt so guilt and shame on whatever happened , whatever she said to Daya.

"Tum ab bhi usse pyar karti ho na" , Asked sameer while sitting next to her.

Saprating her from her thoughts.

"Sameer.." she surprised to hear this.

" Shreya Maine us vaqt tum dono ki baat sun li thi. shreya vo bhi tumse bhut pyar karta hai. vo yhan tumse maafi mange , tumhe mnane hi aya tha, kisi kaam se nhi. jab hum first time mile the tab usne hi mujhe btaya. tab to vo janta bhi nhi tha ke tumhara rishta mere sath tay ho chuka hai, shreya hum kabhi khus nhi rah paenge sath me because you don't love me. tumne to hamesa usi se hi pyar kia hai. main to khamkha me kbab me haddi ban gya tum dono ke bich" , he said.

"Sameer .. nhi.. main.. tum", she stammered.

"Shreya , I know tum mujhe hurt nhi karna chahti . par tum meri tension mat lo. see main thahra itna handsome mujhe to koi bhi ladki mil jaegi. Tere us Daya ko nhi Milne vali ", he said naughtly.

She Blushed.

"Jaa, Jake use rok le isse pahle ki der ho jaye", he said calmly.

Shreya smiled . " Sameer tum bhut ache ho , Thank u so much.", she said and Hugged him.

"Are bas - bas.. ab jaa bhi aur main bhi jata hoon", he said.

"Tum khan ja re ho", she asked .

"Vo ladki dikh ri hai niche , vo mere aj rat ki date banne vali hai , use hi ptane ja ra hoon", he said.

"Sameer , tumhara kuch nhi ho sakta", she said with smile.

"Are nhi nhi hoga na , bhut kuch hoga , shadi hogi , bacche honge , Bas apne jesi ek pyari si ladki dhundh dena mere lie", he said . smirked.

She smiled and they went down.

Daya was sitting on the bed in his room, with closing his eyes. suddenly A soft knock sounded against the door, snapping him out of his train of bad thought. someone turned the knob, creaking the door slightly open. "Shreya! ", he said surprisingly.

She came inside. Daya got up from his bed. she was about to say something when Daya cut her.

"Shreya.. I know tum yhan kyu ayi ho..Look shreya am really sorry am hurting you. But dont worry Main kal ja rha hoon hamesha ke lie. Aur kabhi.." , he stopped uttering.

Shreya closed the door. "shreya tumne door kyun lock kia hai", he asked.

"Aap kal ja rahe hai na , to Maine socha apke Jane se pahle apke sath thodi masti kar loon. ", she said mischievously.

And moved closer to him.

"Ye tum kya kah ri ho", he asked . bewildered.

"Vahi Jo apne suna", she moved her finger on his left cheek and then chest zig zagly looking like she seduced him.

Daya jerked her " shreya , kya ho gya hai tumhe. ye kis tarah ki harkatein kar ri ho.", he yelled.

Her face fall down immidiately. "Sir.. main vo .." she tried to speak but her couldn't . Her voice swallowed.

She turned to the wall. A sob tore through her. This made him anxious. "Shreya .. what happen?", he asked.

Daya restrain himself from taking her into his arms right then."shreya, why are you crying, what happened? ", he asked again impatiently.

But she didn't reply. This increased his anxiousty more. He desperately wanted to hold and comfort her, but something was eating shreya alive and she needed to release it .

"Shreya.. shreya please tell me ..", he asked panickly.

she turned back to him, tears streaming down her face, her breath coming in short gasps as her small frame shook from the force of her emotions. "Sir ...Those things I said, I.. I really didn't mean them I… Plz Forgive Me! Forgive me!" She almost fell to her knees, her body doubling over as she sobbed for all she was worth, the pain coming from deep inside. He caught her up quickly though before she could hit the floor, taking her inside as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Carrying her to the couch he sat down, shreya in his lap his arms wrapped completely around her. She instantly curled into him like a small child seeking comfort. Guilt and regret can poison your soul and he knew all too well from experience what that was like. shreya needed release hers through her tears and he knew he had to let her. But that didn't mean he couldn't hold her tight while she did. At last she quieted, her breaths coming in tiny sobs as she exhaled them against him chest. When she finally lifted her head, the tears were still there but some of the shadows were gone.

"I'm sorry." She said the words in a voice that was barely a whisper. "No shreya .. am sorry .." ,he started to speak when shreya put a finger over his lips to keep him quiet." Am sorry.. And….I love you.I can't live without you.

"I Love you too, and I will make you happy always and you'll never have to worry when your around me." , He gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her for head.

She smiled contently."Am sorry Daya , Maine apko bina soche samjhe kitna kuch kah dia..", she speaking when Daya put his finger on her lips. "shh.." , he said. "Jo ho gya so ho gya. Ab hum uske bare me kabhi baat nhi karenge. let's take a new fresh start. she nodded in yes with smile.

They locked eyes, trepidation in hers, as he framed her face, with his hands. Desire flickered in his eyes as He got closer to her, rubbing his hands all over her, grinding against her. Just as he was about to move his left hand up a little higher, She shot him a dirty look, smacking his hand away.

He smirked, placing his left hand back on her. His lips moved to whispered something in her ear, "Can I kiss you", he asked softly.

Her smile wavered a bit, but a wicked smile was placed on her face in the matter of two seconds. "Main to kab se wait kar ri hoon", she said naughtly .

Shreya swallowed hard. Passion was sparking between them both.

Desire flickered in their eyes . He lowered his mouth down to hers. Their lips met and kissed passionately. And The unspoken words were left to linger in the air.

Shreya and Daya had a mountain of issues to work through not to mention some serious guilt for both of us on that front. But They'd made a beginning that night. They took their first tiny step in their new happily world.

 **The End.**

 **A/N ~ So How was it ? I know there were many loop holes and am really sorry for that.**

 **And I can extend it with more dramas like Shreya & Sameer's fighting , Daya and sameer conversation , shreya and Daya's fighting etc .. etc.. etc . But I really dont want to add all those things . But if u want I can do that so lemme know what you want And please feel free to Review corrections, opinions, advice or criticism. **

**Thanks** **guys!**


End file.
